I could never
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: Set eight months after the Cell Games, and Goku's death. Chichi's VERY pregnany with Goten, but still not over the man who left her behind. Yamcha's realized he's fallen for her.. But he also knows that he could never take Goku's place.


What's this? ANOTHER fic? Juppers.. Looks that way.. not to worry though.. It's just a one shot. :) Thanks to Veresti and MistyDea for the encouragement on writing it. Love ya girls!!

Huge, GINORMOUS thanks to Misty.. My BFBR, and my beloved muse... I honestly dunno what I'd do without you girl!!!

Disclaimer: *holds up a sign* Will work for Saiyans.. Or Yamchas.. Whichever...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Title: I could never take the place of your man

Parings: Yamcha/Chichi

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*Only last June when her old man ran away*~_

Yamcha swerved into Goku and Chichi's driveway quickly, clad only in his pajamas, just as he'd done so many times before. After Goku's death, Chichi had fallen apart. And now that her due date was so close, the slightest pain sent Yamcha reeling into action, out of both duty to his deceased friend, and the companionship he'd found in his wife.

Companionship he hadn't known since...

_~*She couldn't stop crying cause she knew he was gone to stay*~_

Well, since Bulma.

He was old enough to know better.. He knew better than to even remotely attempt to encroach on the Gentle Saiyan's territory, lest he become a not so gentle Saiyan. And fighting with a hostile Saiyan was a bad idea. Anyone that had been there to witness his fight with Vegeta could tell you that.

_~*10:35 on a lonely Friday night*~_

But still, he found him self inexplicably drawn to her.... And that scared him.

He hopped out of the car and sped to the door in record time. He stopped only once to rap his knuckles lightly against the thick wooden door, before entering the quaint little house, not even waiting for an answer to his knock.

_~*She was standing by the fire and ooh she was looking alright*~_

"Chichi? Gohan? Hello?" He called out rather loudly, before coming to a full stop to listen for a reply.

The only sound that could be heard was a soft moan, but that was enough for Yamcha.

_~*I asked her if she wanted to dance*~_

He sprinted quickly down the hallway, pausing only for a moment at each door he passed, carefully checking to make sure she wasn't inside, before moving on to the next. He was about to begin panicking, when he hear a muffled sob from behind one of the two remaining doors.

He didn't even hesitate as to which one to open.

_~*And she said that*~_

After silently berating himself for not thinking to check in her room first, he walked in. "Chi?" He asked softly, before finally locating her propped up in the corner.

"Yamcha? What're you doing here?" She asked in reply, before unconsciously reaching up to straighten her disheveled hair.

_~*All she wanted was a good man*~_

"Gohan called me. He said he thought you might be having the baby." He lied, the truth being much more brutal. _"Gohan called me because he's afraid you're going to go completely insane and try to kill yourself." _That was the truth, though she'd never hear it, at least not from him.

"Not yet.. Still no baby.. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. It's late anyway, shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked softly, before patting the floor beside her.

_~*And wanted to know*~_

He took the invitation, and sat down, though for what reason he wasn't sure. It didn't matter either way, because no matter how desperately he tried to stay away from her... That only made the attraction more prominent. She leaned her head over to rest on his chest.

"Think life'll ever go back to normal again?" She asked, her breath brushing lightly against his exposed skin.

_~*If I thought I was qualified*~_

It was all he could do to keep from shivering. After only a moment's hesitation, however, he found that he could speak again. "No, I don't.. Then again, I don't think things were ever normal in the first place. I can't name a single one of us who've led anything even remotely resembling a normal life." He replied with a grin.

She gave a heavy sigh, before looking up at him, large brown eyes sparkling with still unshed tears. "He's not coming back, is he?"

_~*And I said baby don't waste your time*~_

"I don't know, Chi... Goku's doing what he feels he needs to be doing. He's trying to save the world..."

"Again." She interjected, a deep scowl marring her pretty features. "What about saving us, Yamcha? What about taking care of his family? For once, I want us to mean more than the world to him, not the world meaning more than us. Does that make sense, or am I just being greedy?"

_~*I know what's on your mind*~_

"I think it makes perfect sense, Chi. Saving the world isn't your concern, and you shouldn't have to suffer from it."

"You did the same thing to Bulma, you know.. Maybe not to the same degree, but the hurt was still the same."

_~*I may be qualified for a one night stand*~_

"I know.. I still think that's one of the reasons she ended up where she did. I pushed her away, Vegeta didn't." The man remarked, his voice holding none of the hatred for the Saiyan Prince that it once had.

"Perhaps.." She answered, fresh tears spiiling from her eyes. "I'm glad you're here, Yamcha.. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

_~*But I could never take the place of your man*~_

"I'm glad I can help Chichi..." He replied, before taking a deep breath, and saying something that he was sure he'd regret later. "Gohan's afraid you're going to hurt yourself, Chi... That's why I'm here. He called me, and wanted me to come talk to you, before you did something.... stupid."

"I figured as much. That boy's too smart for his own good sometimes."

_~*It hurt me so bad when she told me with tears in her eyes*~_

Yamcha just stared at her for a moment, before reaching a hand up to lightly stroke her face. "Yeah, well, you made him that way. Chichi.. I daresay that you're my best friend now. If something happens to you, I promise, I'll never get over it."

"I can't live without him Yamcha... I don't know why no one sees that."

_~*He was all she ever had and now she wanted to die*~_

"I see that. I understand. And you know what I'm telling you? Get over it." She immediately recoiled at the harshness of his words.

"Wh..what?"

_~*He left her with a baby and another one on the way*~_

"You heard me. I'm tired of defending him. Why would you let yourself break after losing someone that didn't want to be here in the first place?"

"Don't, Yamcha.. please..."

_~*She couldn't stop crying cause she knew he was gone to stay*~_

"Please what? You want me to sit here and lie to you and pretend that when you wake up everything'll be ok again. I can't do that. If Goku ever decides to come back, it won't be because of you, or me, or anyone else..."

"It'll be because of the world..." She finished for him, as if the truth had finally sunk in.

_~*She asked me if we could be friends*~_

"Exactly..." Yamcha replied, before taking her shaking form gently into his arms.

"Do you even think he misses us?" She sniffed softly, before buring her face even deeper into his chest.

_~*And I said oh honey baby that's a dead end*~_

"I don't see how he could avoid it. You and Gohan.. And the new little guy.." He began, pausing only momentarily to rub her swollen stomach lightly. "You're wonderful."

"Not that wonderful. Not wonderful enough to keep him here." She mumbled softly.

_~*You know and I know that we wouldn't be satisfied*~_

"I'd stay.." He mumbled softly into her hair, before catching himself, and blushing profusely.

Chichi never moved to look at him however, and it only took him a second to figure out why. She'd fallen sound asleep, her face still buried in his chest.

_~*And I said baby don't waste your time, I know what's on your mind*~_

"You always did have horrible timing, Chi." He replied, before wrapping his arms even more tightly around the woman he'd grown to love. "Come on, night night time." He stated with a grin, before carefully climbing to his feet and taking her into his arms.

She mumbled slightly in her sleep, but didn't waken when he lifted her. She didn't even move a muscle when he laid her down on her bed, or when he placed a small kiss gently upon her forehead.

_~*Wouldn't be satisfied with a one night stand*~_

"Goodnight, Chichi.. And sweet dreams."

_~*And I could never take the place of your man*~_


End file.
